


Blake's long lost love

by Juanita



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:58:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1728575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juanita/pseuds/Juanita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake's long lost love returns for one last night of passion</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blake's long lost love

Blake knew someone was in his room as soon as he'd opened the door. His instincts hadn't let him down before. He cautiously approached the person sitting on his bed. There was something familiar about her. As he got closer, a flash of recognition registered in his eyes. Eva?! His childhood sweetheart! No It couldn't be. He'd heard she was dead, along with everyone else he'd ever loved. He tentatively walked closer. Yes! Yes it was her! He hadn't seen her for over 20 years but it was definitely her. His loins started aching that familiar ache he had got only from her. They had been together for nearly 4 years until the Federation had ripped her and her family away. That had been the start of his hatred for the Federation.  
Eva walked towards him with sorrow filled eyes. Her hand reached up for his scarred face. Blake instinctively grabbed her hand. He hadn't been intimate with anyone for some time, and wasn't prepared for the gentle gesture. He pinned her arm to her side and kissed her with a force that scared him. He pulled back. Eva looked at him and said , "Is that all you've got?", with a twinkle in her eyes.  
Blake laughed and released her arm, at the same time pulling her close for a passionate kiss. The many past years forgotten, he was back with his one true love. So many stirrings inside him. He had denied himself for so long and now he had no control over his primal instincts. He was almost exploding. Eva was leaning her body against him and he could feel his pants tighten as his cock hardened. He pushed Eva to the bed and grabbed his knife. Blake was slightly amused by her puzzled look. He held the knife to her throat. Eva looked at him trustingly. Blake slashed her top down the middle and Eva gasped. Blake looked lustily at Eva's naked breasts sitting pert like mountains of lushiousness. He bent down and kissed them. Both Blake and Eva moaned in unison. Next Blake made short work of ripping through Eva's pants. Eva looked at Blake as he was taking off his coat. " I hope you have some clothes for me to wear." Blake chuckled and said,"Oh you won't be needing any clothes for a while", as he took his shirt over his head. Eva quivered with anticipation as Blake took down his trousers and she saw how ready he was.  
Blake gently kissed Eva's thighs and was transported to when they were teenagers. The years had been kind to Eva and she was in good shape. It had been such a long time, but her body was familiar to him. His kisses progressed up Eva's body, slowing as he reached her nipples. A nibble on each one made Eva's breathing quicken. Blake's fingers had found familiar territory. Eva writhed under him and groaned with pleasure as Blake's fingers entered her moist pussy. Blake was certain he was going to blow his load. He nibbled her neck and Eva made the gutteral moan she had made those many years before. As Blake kissed her passionately on the mouth, he could contain himself no longer. He thrust his fully erect cock into Eva's eagerly awaiting pussy. Because it had been such a long time since Blake had any intimate contact he knew he wasn't going to last long. He almost came with the first thrust, but managed to hold back. Each thrust was met with Eva's juices flowing readily. The gyrating bodies moved together with such passion. Eva's gutteral moaning . Blake could contain himself no longer. With one last hard thrust, he shot his load into Eva and she dug her nails into his buttocks. Blake moaned with a mixture of pleasure and pain he had long forgotten.  
As Blake rolled off Eva she said,"Well hello to you too," with a smirk. Blake laughed. "Forgive me, but I wasn't expecting anyone in my room, let alone in my bed."He rolled over and kissed her hard on the mouth. "Hello to you my cheeky minx".  
They lay in bed with a sheet casually thrown over them. Eva was snuggled up to Blake, with her leg over his, and her arm across his chest. As Blake stroked her arm he thought about the life they could have had, if it had not been for the Federation. Eva began caressing Blake's chest and down his stomach. Blake felt stirring in his loins again. Eva noticed movement between Blake's legs. "Already?", she said with a smile". "Well let's just say it's been a rather long time between drinks.", replied Blake. Actually it had been a very long time. Eva was Blake's only 'drink'. After she was taken away from him, Blake threw himself into the Rebellion. He didn't allow himself to get attached to anyone, for their safety as well as his own. He didn't want the Federation to be able to use anyone against him and didn't want his heart broken again. There had been quite a few temptations over the years. Jenna had been the hardest to resist, but they came to a mutual understanding they could only be crew mates, nothing more. Eva whispered, "Well let's just see if I can help quench your thirst then", as she climbed on top of him. Blake grinned as he remembered her playful ways.  
She bent down and kissed Blake's scarred eye tenderly as she caressed his chest. She continued down his face to his parted lips and kissed them passionately. Blake rubbed her naked body all over, stopping at her hips. He slowly lifted her up and lowered her onto his waiting erect cock. Eva gasped with pleasure and started slowly grinding up and down. She lowered her body against Blake's and moved backwards and forwards. Pleasure shot through her as Blake's cock teased her pussy and her clit was simultaneously rubbed on Blake's body. Blake grasped Eva's breasts as she moved forwards and flicked his tongue against one. Eva groaned her gutteral groan. Her movements quickened and she could feel herself coming. She thrust forwards one last time and grabbed the sheets above Blake's head as she orgasmed. As she came, Blake could feel his cock being milked in the most magnificent way. He closed his eyes and let the pleasure take over his body. When Eva was spent, Blake deftly rolled her over and thrust his engorged cock hard into her. Eva moaned loudly and grasped Blake's buttocks. "Again! Harder!" she cried. Blake obliged. Over and over and over again until he could take no more. With one last powerful thrust from Blake and one last gutteral moan from Eva they were both totally and utterly spent.  
They both fell into a blissful slumber. When Blake woke, Eva was gone. He heard the shower and got up to find her. He stood watching as Eva soaped up her body. He felt his manhood harden. Eva looked his way and he said, "I thought you might like me to wash your back." Eva replied, "How about I wash your back and you can wash my front." As she said it she ran her soapy hands over her breasts. Blake moaned in anticipation. "Cheeky minx", he muttered as he got into the shower.  
Eva's soapy hands moved up and down Blake's back and across his shoulders. She tried not to think about where all his terrible scars came from, but kissed each one tenderly. The stirrings in Blake's loins caused him to be unsteady and he had to lean his hands against the walls. Eva leaned her body against him as she rubbed up and down his thighs with her nails , slowly making her way to Blake's fully erect penis. Just as she touched his cock, Blake grabbed her hand and turned to face her. "You don't like to let go, do you?" she asked tenderly. "I like to be in control. There is a difference," he replied. "Well you can be in control of me anytime," Eva shot back cheekily. "Ok", was Blake's response. He was going to have fun with this. He grabbed Eva and kissed her roughly on the mouth. He then turned her around and, caressing her breasts, guided her over to the basin. Once in front of the mirror he nuzzled her neck whilst probing her pulsating vagina with his skilful fingers. Eva writhed in pleasure and bowed her head, lost in the moment. Blake roughly grabbed her hair and yanked her head back, whispering in her ear, "I want to see your face". Eva looked in the mirror and saw the glint in Blake's eyes. "You're enjoying this a bit too much", she said with a smile. Blake just shrugged and replied "You said anytime". The "Mmmmm" that passed Eva's lips after Blake's comment wasn't in agreement, but in pleasure, as Blake had grabbed her hips and thrust his engorged cock into her wet pussy. The feeling was exquisite and she arched her back and pushed back into him. Blake could feel his balls slapping her arse with each thrust. Eva nearly dipped her head as her body convulsed in pleasure but she knew she wasn't allowed to. She looked Blake squarely in the eye as she orgasmed, after his continuous thrusting was too much for her body to take. Eva hung her head with exhaustion. Blake grabbed her hair and yanked her head back once again. "Your face", was all he said with a smirk. Eva glared at Blake in the mirror as he continued his thrusting. She could tell he was close to finishing and when Blake emptied his load into her, Eva joined him in her own sweet orgasm. Blake wrapped his arms around Eva and whispered in her ear, "So do you like me being in control of you?" "No", she shot back. "Liar", Blake said as he nuzzled her neck. Eva moaned.  
After they had finished using the shower for the purpose it was supposed to be used for, they fell into an exhausted slumber. Eva woke with Blake's fingers caressing her clit. "Again?", she murmured. "Yes",replied Blake. "I am, by no stretch of the imagination, close to being finished with you", he said with a smile. "Good", said Eva as she turned to kiss him. Blake returned her kisses with them trailing down her body. Eva stretched in anticipation. Slowly he went down to her breasts, stopping to give each one a cheeky flick with his tongue. Eva moaned in appreciation. Blake continued down to her bellybutton as his fingers found her clit. She was so wet waiting for him. Eva writhed in pleasure as Blake continued with his tongue to her neatly shaved pussy. He gently nibbled her clit as he thrust two fingers into her dripping vagina. Eva let out a gutteral moan and Blake knew he'd found her g-spot. Gentle manipulation between the g-spot and clitoris made Eva's body thrust into Blake's face. Blake accepted the invitation and buried his face into Eva's now soaking pussy. Blake slurped hungrily at Eva's readily flowing juices, which made her convulse more. Fingers, tongue, fingers, tongue. Blake was lost in the rhythm of it. He could take no more. He needed his own release. He lifted himself up above Eva and thrust his eager cock hard into her with such force it made Eva cry out, "Oh God!". Blake couldn't help himself. He gently whispered in her ear, "You can call me Roj". Eva slapped his arse as he thrust into her over and over and over again. Eva kept moaning and Blake was now joining her. The moaning continued until Blake's final thrust, in which they both let out a loud grunt, as they finished together. As they lay there recovering, Blake felt his stomach grumble. He couldn't remember the last time he ate. "Are you hungry?", he asked. "I could eat", was Eva's response. Blake went off to find some food. He managed to scrape together some bread, cheese, grapes and wine. When he returned, he saw Eva had put on one of his shirts. It was just long enough to cover her buttocks and the thin material showed off her pert nipples. Blake felt stirrings again. "No", he thought, "I have to eat to keep my strength up". They ate in relative silence, both of them thinking about what could have been. As Blake was finishing his wine he asked "Have you had enough?" Eva looked at him and grinned. "Food? Yes." "My God woman. You are insatiable", Blake said with a smile. Eva got up and walked over to him. "Is that a problem?" she said as she straddled him. Blake felt her hot naked pussy against his groin. "Not at all", he said as he lifted his shirt over her head.. Eva kissed Blake's chest and neck. Blake leant back and enjoyed it. Eva could feel the familiar hardness of Blake's erection beneath her. She gently lowered herself onto it. With his throbbing cock inside her , Eva moved backwards and forwards. Blake placed his fingers on Eva's clit as she moved back. As she pressed forwards he gave her clit a gentle squeeze. The fullness of Blake's cock and the fingering her clit was getting gave Blake the gutteral moan from Eva he was working for. Eva shuddered as her climax came with such a force it surprised her. Blake knew Eva had finished but he knew he could push her further. "You done?", he asked. "Mmmm", was all the reply he got. "Ok.My turn", he said as he flipped her onto her back. The sudden thrust of Blake's engorged penis into her spent pussy made Eva gasp. "Oh G.......Roj!" , she said. "You learn fast", he said as he continued his hard and fast thrusting until they were both done again. They laid in each others arms drifting in and out of sleep. Eva nuzzled into Blake and said "I feel so safe when I'm with you." "You shouldn't. Don't you know I'm a dangerous, wanted man?" Eva looked him and said "Wanted? Definitely by me. Dangerous? I don't thinks so." Blake rolled her over and with a serious face said, "You have no idea." Eva stroked him gently on the face and said, "Yes. Yes I do." Blake's face softened as Eva kissed him. This time when they made love it was gentle, slow, passionate. Blake's thrusting was tender, almost tentative. Blake knew this was coming to an end. He had put the Rebellion on hold and he had to return, much to his disappointment. He wished he could stay. He wished he'd had more time with Eva. He wished a lot of things but he knew he had to leave. He also knew he would never see Eva again and this saddened him deeply. The kissing was intersperced with nuzzling and cuddling. When Blake came, it was in unison with Eva's orgasm, and it was intense. They held each other close and fell asleep entwined. When Eva woke up Blake was gone.


End file.
